


A Little Pick-me-up

by InvertedApollo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, Just sweet niceness for Damien, M/M, Mary is mentioned, Robert can be a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedApollo/pseuds/InvertedApollo
Summary: Damien feels overwhelmed, overworked and overlifed. Needing of some serious TLC, Robert comes to aid.





	A Little Pick-me-up

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize right off the bat for any problems or faults that occur in the writing/story, I have literally not written fanfiction in years but there two struck a creative cord with me  
> \-------  
> *Mary is headcannoned as Damien's sibling in this and only is mentioned as so a couple times for those who do not like it as much*

It was quite the serene night out as Damien hums and quietly walks among the graves. It had been a long day, complications at work as well as having to go grab his son from school once again for some trouble had brought some stress to him, even the time at the shelter that day didn't seem to help. He loves his work and he loves his son but sometimes he can feel a bit strung out, nothing a calm stroll through the graveyard couldn't sooth.

Damien hums softly to himself as he carries his little battery powered lantern and admires some of the head stones he passes. "Hello Mrs Finnagin, lovely evening isn't it?" He says, knowing he must seem like a crazy for doing so, if there was anyone around but the dead to judge, but he can't help but have a little fun.

"Ah yes I see you have been brought fresh flowers, perhaps an admirer?" He teases, wondering what the old gal was like and if she would have laughed at his teasing.

"Damn, seems I have been caught." A gruff voice says from behind Damien, making him shriek loudly and jump what feels to be ten feet in the air before he whirls around and slaps the person's chest. "Mr Smalls that was very uncalled for!" He says, he voice still two octaves too high from the scare.

Said Smalls has a pleased grin on his face as he chuckles and looks at the smaller man. "Sorry but it is very hard for me to pass up such prime opportunities." his grin then falters a bit when he notices Damien's tired eyes and slightly hallow expression. "You alright batsy? You seem drained."

Damien sighs and runs a hand through his hair a bit and looks away. "It has just been a long day with a longer story ark and I don't mean to seem impolite but I do not wish to get into it right now."

Robert nods as he stands with his hands in his pocket. "Mary said you seemed a bit off today. She told me how even all the dogs didn't seem to cheer you up like normal. So because she wants to help you out, and is also creeped out by cemeteries, she enlisted my help." He says with a lopsided smile.

Damien couldn't help finding Robert a bit charming for helping out his apperantly concerned sister but he sighs and raises an eyebrow to the rugged man. "Your help? And what per say would that entail?"

Robert chuckles as he looks to the gothic man. "I'm not spoiling nothin, you just gotta trust me." He says as he holds out his hand with a playful smirk.

Damien huffs, clearly mulling over his options in his head before sighing softly and placing his pale, soft hand into Robert's dark scarred one. "Fine. Lead the way."

Robert chuckles before leading Damien along and out of the graveyard. "First question of the night, how well can you handle your liquor?"

Damien blinks before blushing softly as he follows Robert. "Ah I can handle a glass or two of red wine but nothing too strong." He says, knowing he was a bit of a lightweight even in his younger years

Robert nods as he leads Damien to his red truck. "Hop in." He says as he opens the passenger door for the Victorian enthusiast who smiles at the gesture before getting in and making sure is cloak doesn't get caught in the door.

Robert climbs into the driver seat before starting up the truck and heading down the road into the evening light.

"Please tell me we aren't going on some rampet adventure of yours." Damien says who usually wouldn't mind but feeling too tired to be looking for creatures in the forest.

Robert huffs as he waves his hand a bit. "Hey don't dis my hunting travels, they are very important for keeping the town safe." Robert then hums in afterthought. "Except from Bigfoot, that guy knows how to party."

Damien can't help but snort and roll his eyes a bit in playfulness at Robert's words. "Ah yes, so as I've heard before." He then hums as he watches the darkened scenery go by and sighs softly. "There is always such beauty in the darkness..."

Robert looks at Damien at a side glance and smile softly. "Ya I guess you're right." He then takes a sharp left and soon pulls up to a clearing before shutting off his truck. "Alright we're here."

Damien sits up a bit and looks around in confusion. "Not to doubt your navigation skills but where is here?"

Robert chuckles softly as he gets out and goes around his truck to open the door for his gothic friend. "Here is where we need to be." He then gently grabs Damien's hand, more gentle than the Victorian ever knew Robert could be, and guides him along.

Robert guides Damien over a small hill before moving a bit to reveal a small, candle lit blanket with a cute black basket full of goodies in the middle just on the edge of the clearing.

Damien gasps and covers his mouth a bit in surprise. "Oh...this is...wonderful." He says softly before walking over and softly sitting down on the blanket before smiling over to Robert. "You came out here and set this up for me?"

Robert rubs the back of his neck as he looks off a bit and a soft blush graces his cheeks. "Well ya. Thought you could use a relaxer and I thought a nightime picnic would be the way to go." He says as Damien can't help giggle and smile warmly. "Thank you."

He curiously opens the basket and pulls out a nice red wine before reading the note stuck to the bottle

_Hey hopefully Robert didn't scare you off somehow. Enjoy yourself and relax okay?_  
_~Mary_

Damien smiles warmly at Mary's note and looks to Robert as he joins him on the blanket. "You two are all too kind to me." He says in gratitude as Robert chuckles. "Hey we love you so we know when you need a pick me up."

Damien blinks at Robert's words as he looks at him, almost in surprise. "We love you? As in...you as well?" He asks, almost nervous to as the whisky lover ducks his head a bit and digs in the basket. "Hey you like provolone right? Or was it havarti? Fuck I don't speak cheese" He grumbles, for once wishing Hugo was there.

Robert stops his fumbled movements when Damien places a soft kiss on his cheek. "I will love anything you offer me." He says with a smile as Robert looks at Damien before chuckling. "Damn, didn't know you would be so forward." He jokes with a playful smirk as the goth dad quickly pulls back and blushes and tucks some hair behind his ear, trying to focus his eyes on anything else but Robert. "I-I'm sorry was I wrong in my assumption? If so let me please fully apologize fo-"

Damien is cut off mid ramble as Robert leans forward and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Damien melts and kisses back and the two share a passionate moment before Robert pulls back and chuckles. "I think that's a good enough apology." He says with a similar grin as to earlier back in the graveyard and Damien blushes deep and smacks Robert of the chest again. "Scoundrel."

Maybe his day wasn't all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too terribly OOC.
> 
> I may add a couple more chapters if the mood strikes me


End file.
